


Coax

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Hot Load of Bred [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: By your prowess as a Hoshidan ninja, infiltration and heists were like second nature to you. However, when you attempt to steal none other than the Crown Prince of Nohr himself, you find yourself ending up ashistarget of interest.





	Coax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, everyone! Don't mind me, just finishing up with (AT LAST) posting over all the fic fills from my last request event~ I hope you enjoy!

Even in darkness guarded by impenetrable stone walls, in a room that only saw light by the flickering flame of a torch, that sweet, flowery scent lingered.

An intoxicating scent of lilac and cinnamon, one that somehow eased your muscles while setting your entire being aflame.

Perhaps you should’ve heeded Camilla’s warning before you set off to infiltrate the Castle Krakenburg, that there may be some lingering traps of her design that she had installed around the castle grounds for security purposes, all before she joined you and Corrin in his plight against the kingdom of Valla. With Leo and Elise at your side as well, you had almost all of the Nohrian royal family’s power at your disposal.

_Almost._

Beyond stubborn loyalty, familial dedication, princely arrogance, the eldest brother of Nohr’s royal family remained adamant against betraying King Garron, as opposed to how his own siblings acted by comparison. His denial had worn thin on Corrin, who grew all the more perplexed with the passing day. Though your Hoshidan heritage made you initially wary over the prince upon his sudden arrival, you had grown to become protective of your leader and sought out to do anything to ease his concerns.

Such as planning a heist upon Prince Xander himself.

And honestly, from what you could gauge of the Crown Prince–both from your own perception and what you’ve heard from Corrin and his Nohrian siblings–he wasn’t cruel at heart. Fiercely protective and loyal to his family, without question, but you found that to be admirable. In this situation, he was misguided and needed to be steered to reason.

As you knew Corrin would immediately have put a stop to your little mission, you had to seek out your own intel, whether by snooping around Nohrian villages surrounding the capital city Windmire, or requesting assistance from fellow warriors, specifically those who knew how to keep a secret. Nothing too complicated, as you were considered to be among Hoshido’s finest ninjas.

However, even getting help and promised silence from Camilla herself didn’t seem to be enough, simply by the way you succumbed to that intoxicating scented haze upon making your way to the Crown Prince’s chambers.

You were never able to get a grasp onto his bedroom door before passing out.

In contrast to the way he currently had far too good of a grasp onto your thighs.

Your armor discarded, your shurikens and kunais confiscated, your wrists bound by handcuffs–you were prisoner. Not even to an entity as fearsome and powerful as Nohr, but to the man, your target, who currently kept you locked within Castle Krakenburg’s prison cells.

This wasn’t the first time you were physically close to this degree, given the previous skirmishes you’ve dealt with while assisting Corrin, and even further back during prior Nohrian campaigns to seize hold of Hoshido. Xander always carried himself with a formidable presence, no nonsense, always determined to fight for his kingdom. It was strange, as his figure was equally imposing, one that you assumed was just because his loyal steed offered him considerable height when you saw him in battle.

However, now as he hovered above you, his large hands gripping onto your thighs while keeping them wide apart as he eased the thick girth of his cock with relentless, pummeling thrusts, you could see and _feel_  just how big and mighty of a man he truly was.

Which in turn made you wonder how lying beneath him as his prisoner became your punishment, as opposed to Nohr’s far more callous means to handle offenses made against the kingdom. A liege of Hoshido and the traitorous Corrin? You expected for Xander’s bedroom door to honestly be the last thing your eyes would ever get to see.

Instead, you were left to gaze up at his face. Even in the dim light of your cell, you could make out his impeccably chiseled jawline, soft golden locks that clung to his sweat-slicked porcelain complexion, a statuesque physique that remained beautiful even while battle worn by remnant scars, half-lidded crimson eyes, and lips that remained parted with the amount of grunts and hisses he let out. He was too tangled in his own pleasure to be even the slightest bit mindful of the obscene noises he was making, especially by how he continued to refrain from easing up the ferocity of his thrusts.

The sounds of his hips pounding against yours and his cock pushing of your sopping core filled your ears.

And helped ebb away at your judgement.

Perhaps a lingering effect of Camilla’s aphrodisiac senses or from just how _good_  it felt to be fucked so mercilessly by Xander, either way you were much too elated with pleasure to try and think of a way to escape your confines. If anything, you wanted to remain here, perfectly content with being cast underneath the shadow of Nohr’s Crown Prince.

_“Corrin stole away the bit of order and peace my family had. Perhaps it might be best to take something of his?”_

Those were the words Xander murmured out as he began interrogating you this evening, his hand slowly reaching to cup your cheek as he spoke. When you found yourself suddenly nuzzling against his palm, your fate looked to have been sealed.

But not simply as prisoner, given by what Xander had to then say to you.

The hand he had on one of your thighs returned to cup and cradle your cheek. A small noise of satisfaction escaped him when he noticed you lean into his touch, mirrored by the pleased glint in his eyes. “I think you would make a fine treasure–no, better yet, a queen.”

“‘Queen?’” You repeated breathlessly, your darkened irises growing wide. Surprised as you were, your body reacted in turn by squeezing around Xander’s cock.

“Yes,” he hissed out in utter delight, his lips quirking into a smirk. “And it appears that you–and _especially_ your body–seem to be in full agreement.”

He rewarded you by quickening his already ravenous tempo. His hands returned to your thighs, seizing them tightly while he pushed them back.

You were left to squeal and buck your hips in desperation to have more of him, a sight that left him feeling captivated and enamored–even more than he already felt from the previous times your paths crossed together.

“That fiery resilience that you’ve demonstrated to me throughout all our battles–yes, it’s _exactly_ what Nohr needs!“ He groaned with elation, feeling a surge of pleasure at the mere thought. “I’ve hungered and longed for such a quality, something I’ve desired in the person who will bear my child, the next heir to the throne.”

The throne.

Not that of Hoshido, or whatever shall come about from Corrin’s campaign against Valla.

But to Nohr.

The kingdom that was once your enemy, and one you just attempted to sway to come join your side.

Your attempt at changing the defiance of Xander seemed to have been redirected back to you. The logical answer to this was clear.

Yet the illogical one felt too good to deny.

There was no way you–in your current state–could respond via words, but rather, by action instead.

And thus, even with your wrists bound together, you managed to hug around Xander’s neck to yank him down towards you, your lips hungry for the kisses he was immediately eager to give.

Joined by the mouth, and soon joined by a wave of thick, hot cum pumping into you, a sensation as pleasurable as the ruthless intimacy he just imposed on you.

Your intial intoxication of lilac and cinnamon was replaced by the warmth of his seed filling your core and his arms encasing around your body–an occurrence that would eventually become a daily routine that you looked forwards towards.

Xander’s hand was touching your face again, all while his eyes bore into yours out of satisfaction and reverence.

“Consider this reciprocation for the scars you’ve gifted me every time we’ve fought,” he teased with a light grin, one that widened to a smirk as his hand trailed down to tenderly rest upon your stomach, all while his eyes savored the sight of his cum trickling out of your core. He greatly anticipated the next and most immediate time he may get to fill you up all over again.

"A permanent reminder of your newfound loyalty to the Kingdom of Nohr, my queen.”


End file.
